1. The primary purpose of this Core Unit is to provide the Principal Investigator/Program Director, as well as the individual project and core leaders, with appropriate secretarial, budgetary, and administrative support. Activities including program-wide logistical support are as follows: [unreadable] Scheduling and arranging meetings, seminars. Advisory Board visits, and travel. [unreadable] Interfacing with regulatory bodies and processing documents and following up on regulatory requirements including radioisotopes, environmental and work hazards, biohazards, and recombinant DNA. [unreadable] Interfacing with institutional personnel appointment (Brigham and Women's Hospital and Harvard Medical School) bodies processing papenwork regarding appointments, annual evaluations and other personnel matters. [unreadable] Record keeping regarding publications and personnel. [unreadable] Timely preparation of abstracts, manuscripts, progress reports and other written materials to disseminate results of the Program's research efforts. 2. Activities including program-wide financial, budgetary, and procurement issues areas as follows: [unreadable] Coordinating purchasing arid interfacing with institutional purchasing and materials management. [unreadable] Keeping independent running accounts and prepare projections of project and core expenditures to enable the Principal Investigator/Administrative Core Leader to exercise prudent fiscal policy and exercise his overall responsibility for financial management ofthe Program. [unreadable] Reviewing and reconciling institutional financial records and interfacing with institutional budget and financial personnel.